SwanQueen Fantasies
by eixehlcruz
Summary: A collection of our favorite couple's sexcapades.
1. Food Fetish

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time.

**Author's Note:**

So this is the first of a series of SwanQueen sexy times. This just popped in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I have written it down. I apologize for the mistakes. Enjoy!

**Food Fetish**

Emma Swan-Mills woke up with a start. Beads of sweat formed on her face and body which made her feel a slight chill leaving her skin with goose bumps. She is still naked from the previous night's activity with her wife.

Glancing on the brunette beside her, she noticed that her wife did not even stir. Normally, Regina would wake with even just the slightest of movements because she's a light sleeper but after their lovemaking, it left her thoroughly spent. But right at that moment, Emma's mind is far from sleep after the dream that she just had so what better thing to do is to wake the sleeping brunette up.

"Babe?" she croaked. Her throat is scratchy and dry from sleep.

Emma waited. No reaction. Nothing.

Clearing her throat, she moved closer to her wife and whispered to her ear "Wake up" that earned her a movement.

Regina mumbled in her sleepy state and arched her body a little before nuzzling her face on her pillow to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, Gina. Wakey wakey." Emma peppered light kisses to her wife's cheek and bare shoulders.

"Emma stop it." Regina grumbled while pushing her wife's face away from her.

"Ginaaaa" The blonde whined while pushing Regina to lie on her back so she can face her.

"What is it dear?" her wife asked while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Emma smiled at how adorable her wife looked. She used her elbows to support her weight while hovering above her wife.

"I had a dream." She said to the brunette who's gazing up at her with her tired brown eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina murmured while rubbing Emma's arms.

"It's just… You know…" Now that her wife is awake and ready to listen, she got a bit self conscious of telling her about the dream.

"Tell me." Regina nudged her to continue talking.

"I had a… wet dream." Emma whispered that last part. Hoping the brunette wouldn't make a fuss about it.

"Emma Swan-Mills! You woke me up at-" she looked up at the night stand to check the time "5 in the morning because of that?" Regina fumed. She's still cranky because her sleep was cut short by her sexually frustrated wife. It was just hours ago when they made love.

"Babe, it felt so real. Just hear me out?" she rubbed her nose on her wife's collarbone and neck to calm her. She could feel Regina rolling her eyes at her antics.

"Well now that I am awake, go on." She turned her neck a bit to the side so that Emma can continue with her kisses.

"I dreamt about you… covered with food." The blonde breathed out against her wife's neck never stopping with the butterfly kisses.

"Really Ms. Swan? You and your food fetish." Regina scoffed. Her wife can be odd sometimes. Well, she loves Emma just the way she is. Odd or not.

"Hey! It's Mrs. Swan-Mills now… You know, I can still remember the dream so vividly. How about we make it real? Can we do it now babe? Please? Please? Please?" She put on her best puppy dog face that she knows Regina couldn't resist. It always works. Always.

"Fine! And stop with that face, you look like your idiotic mother." Regina acquiesced with a mock-glare. Henry and Emma know her weakness.

Emma made a fist pump in her delight "Yes! Now can you please magic me a can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a platter of fruits?"

"As you wish." She grumbled but did just as her wife asked.

"Neat! So just lay there and I'll do the rest." She snickered while reaching out for the whipped cream that her wife 'magicked' from thin air.

Emma pulled the sheets off her wife's body and threw it on the floor beside their bed. She got momentarily distracted by Regina's naked form. They've been together for three years yet she still gets mesmerized when looking at her wife.

She placed a quick but loving kiss on Regina's lips before squirting whipped cream on Regina's mounds covering her nipples entirely. She heard her wife give a little moan from the feel of the cream on her rosy peaks. Reaching for the chocolate sauce, she drizzled a little on the whipped cream covered nipples and topped it off with cherries on both mounds.

"What is this Emma? I gather that I'll act as your dish with all this…" she gestured to what her wife is doing on her naked body.

"I'm making a fruit salad babe, my Regina special." She smirked and continued on with what she's doing.

Emma squirted the cream in between Regina's breasts all the way to her belly button. She drizzled it with chocolate sauce and placed a trail of grapes on top of it just like what she did with her wife's beautiful mounds.

Spreading her wife's legs, Emma licked her lips upon seeing what her 'salad making' is doing to Regina. Moisture is glistening in her wife's folds and her automatic reaction was to move her face close to it so she could inhale her wife's arousal before taking a long lick to clean the moisture up. Regina bucked her hips up and they both moan at that action. Wanting more pressure on her folds, Regina started to close her legs but Emma was quick to still her wife's action.

She blew on Regina's pussy before straightening up to continue with her work. Emma glanced up at her wife to see that she's held her eyes closed and was holding the bed spread with a tight grip. She shook the can of cream before squirting a generous amount to cover Regina's clit. Reaching for a strawberry, she hovered above her wife careful to not ruin her work.

She dipped half the strawberry in the bowl of chocolate sauce before offering it to her wife "Suck it." Regina did what she was told. Everything that Emma is doing right now is making her really aroused.

Smiling, Emma licked the chocolate that smeared her wife's pink lips after she pulled the strawberry from her mouth. Going back to her previous position, in between Regina's legs, she squirted a little amount of whipped cream on the strawberry before pushing it slowly inside her wife's center where only the head of the fruit is in view.

"Oh! What are you doing?" Regina lifted her head to look at her wife when she felt the fruit placed inside her. It felt a bit weird but still arousing.

"Well… I'm going to eat you and then fuck you." Emma answered with a smug smile.

"Ever so crass… And with a strawberry? Really dear?" She scoffed while rolling her eyes at her wife.

"Why Madame Mayor, do you want me to put your apple instead? It's quite big for you. I didn't know you're into-" she was cut off when Regina threw a pillow at her. It smacked her right in the face. She was stunned and then they both started laughing.

"Shut it, Ms. Swan and please do get on with what you're doing." This is quite a torture. She needs to feel Emma inside her.

"Just relax, babe. You'll love this." She pulled the strawberry from her wife and then pushed it inside again just so to tease Regina. She heard her wife moan out her name and god if this isn't a sweet torture to them both. She can feel the arousal in between her thighs. This little activity is making her so unbelievably horny.

Picking a banana from the platter, Emma pealed it and hovered above her wife. She place the tip of the fruit on Regina's parted lips. The brunette slipped her tongue out and licked the tip of the fruit.

Both quietly moaning, Emma pushed the banana inside her wife's mouth and then withdrew it abruptly. She did this push and pull action for three times before pulling out the banana and placing it back on the fruit platter. Seeing her wife giving the fruit a blow job intensified her arousal so she lunged for her wife's mouth and replaced the banana with her tongue.

Panting, Emma moved her kisses to her wife's neck and then down to her mounds. Taking one cherry from Regina's breast, she held it up for her wife to eat. When Regina took the fruit, she took the other one from the other breast and ate it.

After swallowing the fruit, she started licking the cream from Regina's right breast. Emma licked long and slow, savoring the sweet taste. Once all the cream was licked clean, she started sucking on Regina's hardened nipple.

Arching her back a little, Regina dipped her finger in the cream on her left breast while Emma was busy sucking her other mound. She closed her eyes and started sucking on her cream covered finger. Realizing that Emma stopped, she opened her eyes to see her wife's lustful stare. Emma pulled her finger from her mouth with a pop and sucked it too. With a growl, she stopped sucking and finished licking the cream off Regina's other breast.

Licking and eating the trail of cream and fruits on Regina's stomach, Emma stopped when she was almost close on her wife's center. Gazing up, she saw that her wife is breathing heavily and beads of sweat are seen on her forehead.

With a last kiss to Regina's hipbone, Emma started kissing her wife's inner thighs. She licked the cream on Regina's clit and started sucking on it hard. She can hear her wife moaning her name like a mantra. While sucking, she thrust the strawberry in and out of her wife slowly. Regina jerked her hips upward for more friction.

"Emma. More. Please." Regina panted. She's had enough of her wife's teasing. She could already feel that sweet heat that needed to be released.

Hearing her wife, Emma pulled out the strawberry and sucked on the juices that gathered there from Regina's arousal. Moaning, she bit into the fruit and hovered above her wife to give Regina the fruit from her own mouth. After swallowing the fruit, Regina kissed her wife passionately. While kissing, Emma slipped three digits inside Regina's wet and tight pussy. She felt her wife moan into the kiss. She thrust her fingers inside Regina hard and curled them so she could find that sweet spot that she's best friends with. When Emma brushed her fingers to that sweet spot, Regina jerked her hips and matched her movement with her wife's thrusts.

Emma could feel that Regina is so close because her pussy just got tighter around her fingers so she moved her fingers faster and harder just the way her wife loves it.

Breaking from the kiss, Regina moaned out loud "Aahh Ahh Emmaa"

Regina's back arched from the bed and her body stilled from her orgasm but Emma kept thrusting her fingers to prolong her wife's sweet release. Flicking the brunette's clit while thrusting inside her, Regina came again with a loud cry and this time Emma came with her. Just the mere sight of her disheveled wife and the erotic sounds coming from her, made Emma release her pent up orgasm.

"God, we need to do that again!" Emma panted from beside Regina. They both needed a minute to breathe after that intense orgasm they had.

"Indeed." Regina answered with a loving smile to her wife. She curled up beside Emma with a satisfied sigh.

Emma wrapped her wife in her arms and kissed her sweaty forehead "Hey Regina?"

"Yes?" the brunette lazily hummed.

"I love you." Emma smiled at her wife when she looked up at her.

"I love you too, Emma." Regina lovingly caressed her wife's chin before meeting her lips with a soft kiss.

"I'm hungry, babe." After a while, Emma grumbled and hugged her wife tighter to her body.

"Didn't you just eat?" Regina asked stunned.

"Yeah… but the sex burned all of it already. I need real food this time." The blonde answered with a wink.

Glancing up at the clock Regina noted that it's still time for breakfast so she nodded at her wife. "Let me cook something for you. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want pancakes! Oh! Next time I'll use maple syrup on you. Jesus, I'm a genius!" Emma answered with a Cheshire grin.

**A/N:** So how was it? For this fic, I'm thinking of putting up ten chapters. I have thought of the titles already. Just keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading my dears! Leave me reviews? xx


	2. Dress Up

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time.

**Author's Note:**

Hello my dears. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm glad you like the first chapter. So here goes another one. I apologize for the mistakes and the super duper long wait. Enjoy!

**Dress Up**

"Emma, come on out. Need I remind you that this was all your idea? You wanted this so quit the whining and come out." Regina sat on the edge of their bed with both hands behind her to support her weight. Her wife has been in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes now and she's rather irritated. Well, she was never known to be patient and right now Emma is testing her patience.

"Yes I know, I wanted this and I am almost sure that what I said was that I wanted **you** to dress up for me. I didn't include myself on this." Emma shouted from inside the bathroom whilst cussing like a sailor in heat.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if I'm the only one dressed up for this fantasy of yours now, would it?" Regina calmly answered while checking her perfect red fingernails.

"But babe, I look ridiculous in these." Emma argued from the bathroom.

"I'm quite sure that I look ridiculous as well. Just come out Emma, or do you not want to continue with this?" She's getting impatient while waiting. If Emma would just come out of that damned bathroom then they could get on with what they plan.

"Okay, fine! I'm coming out but don't laugh okay? Promise me!" Emma half shouted half demanded.

"You are such a child. I promise, dear. Now, come on out." Regina stood up from the bed and walked to the door of the bathroom.

"Wow Gina, you look so… hot!" Emma poked her head from the bathroom door and couldn't help her jaw from dropping to the floor after checking out her wife's outfit.

Regina wore her favorite black pumps, sexy mid-thigh black leather skirt that clung to her body like a second skin, a red button up shirt with a few buttons left open to let her lovely cleavage and black lacy bra show is tucked in to her skirt, and to top off her attire, she put on her sexy red reading glasses that matches her shirt and lips. Overall, a super sexy principal look is perfect on her.

After a while of staring, Emma managed to shut her jaw and stepped out of the bathroom shyly.

"You don't look bad yourself little miss," Regina smirked when she saw her wife. Emma's wearing her only pair of black flats, white knee-high socks, black and red checkered skirt, white cropped long-sleeve shirt, and what finished her look are the pigtails on her golden curls. She definitely pulled off a Britney-inspired outfit. "Wait for five minutes before following me to my study. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Emma answered with a nod.

"Good girl." Regina kissed her wife on the cheek before retreating to her study downstairs.

Emma was left with an open mouth when she saw Regina's backside. The slit of her wife's skirt left little to the imagination, it ended just below her butt cheeks that if she bend just a little, her underwear would show.

When the 5-minute time ended, Emma sprinted to her wife's study. Knocking on the door, she rubbed her sweaty palms on her skirt.

"Come in" when she heard the door open and then close after a moment, Regina motioned for the couch without facing the blonde "please have a seat."

Emma obediently settled on the couch, waiting for Regina's next action.

"You've been a very, very bad girl, Miss Swan. Do you know what I do with bad girls?" Regina faced her wife and braced her weight on the table behind her.

"Uhm... discipline them?" Acting the part of an innocent student, Emma sweetly answered.

"Very good. Now bend over my desk and spread your legs." Regina straightened up and motioned to her table.

The brunette went over to her desk to get the supplies she needed on the lower part of her drawer. She placed all the toys they would need there while Emma was changing in the bathroom.

Emma obediently went to the desk. Placing her forearms on the top of the desk to support her upper body weight, she spread her legs as Regina wanted.

Patting her wife's thighs with the pointer stick, "Wider" Regina ordered when she stood behind Emma.

Using the pointer stick to lift Emma's skirt, Regina let out a small gasp upon seeing that her wife did not put any underwear on. The moist cunt is ready for her to take.

"Tsk. Tsk. Naughty." Giving a light swat on her pussy with the stick, Regina did not miss the moan from her wife.

Moving beside her wife, Regina lifted Emma's face from the table and gave her a big wet kiss. Breathless, she lifted the transparent dildo that she's holding in her right hand to her wife's hot mouth. "Suck"

Popping the dildo inside her mouth, both women couldn't suppress their moans. After sucking the fake cock, Regina pulled it out of Emma's mouth with an audible pop.

Returning to her previous stance behind Emma, Regina gave each of her wife's inner thighs a swat earning her loud gasps and grunts.

Still not satisfied with the moistness of her wife's pussy, Regina rubbed the dildo on Emma's clit whist swatting her butt cheeks.

Placing the pointer stick on the table, Regina added pressure on the fake cock that's rubbing her wife's engorged clit and simultaneously poke her forefinger inside Emma's folds.

Emma was mewling on the table. Her wetness coats Regina's probing finger. Circling and rubbing inside Emma's folds, made Regina so wet her own panty is ruined. She has to dispose of it later.

Upon Emma's sudden jerky movements, she automatically pulled out her finger and stopped rubbing her clit to prolong her wife's distress.

"Be still." She smacked Emma's thighs before placing her glistening finger with her wife's arousal inside her mouth. Her wife tasted so good that she moaned out loud.

Bending to place light kisses to Emma's rosy pink butt cheeks, Regina pushed the dildo inside her wife's wet core.

"Oh god." Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Emma moaned, arched her back and pushed back to get more of the friction she needed inside her core.

"Miss Mills will do, dear." She smirked while thrusting the dildo inside Emma with slow strokes.

Regina was fascinated and aroused upon seeing the translucent dildo slide in and out of her wife's cunt with ease. Emma's greedy pussy is sucking the entire length of the huge cock like its life depended on it.

Regina alternated from fast to slow thrusts to tease and build up Emma's release. She could hear her wife's heavy breathing so she slowed her movements and then halted.

"Please don't stop. Please." Regina's teasing is pure torture. Emma could feel her release. She just needed a little more and she'll be frolicking on top of the clouds with some rainbow colored unicorns.

She gave a twist to the dildo inside Emma before pulling it out making her wife whine from the loss, "Oh no dear, I'm not done with you yet."

"Stand up and strip. Once you're done, undress me as well." Emma immediately discarded her clothes and carefully undressed Regina, adding her clothes to the pile of garments scattered on the floor.

"Lie down on the couch and spread your legs." She watched Emma nod and move to the couch across from her table.

When her wife was sprawled beautifully on the big comfortable couch, she slowly sauntered to her with a slight sway of the hips.

Bending over so her face could be as close to Emma's pussy, she gave a long lick to her folds before slowly inserting the dildo back inside. Emma moaned and tried to reach for her but she swatted her wandering hands away.

"You don't get to touch me Miss Swan." She said with a playful smirk.

Straddling her wife, Regina gave Emma a passionate kiss and started grinding on her belly. They moaned at the feel of the sticky wetness that covered Emma's tummy.

Sneaking a finger between their bodies, Regina started rubbing her clit while rubbing herself on Emma, the blonde swallowing all her pleasured moans. Soon enough she reached her peak and broke their kiss to breathe out a little whimper of pleasure.

"That was nice." Regina smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's nose before sliding down to be level with her wife's core.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Emma couldn't help but cuss when she saw her wife's arousal coating her belly. Her own arousal grew tenfold, she needed her big 'O' soon.

Regina let out a silent giggle because of her wife's obvious arousal. She went down on Emma when she was settled comfortably between her wife's legs.

Nuzzling Emma's clit with her nose, she had her fill of her wife's musky scent. She grabbed the tip of the dildo and started pushing it in and out of Emma's pussy. Encouraged by her wife's sexy sounds, she latched on her clit with great vigor.

Emma's moans and flesh slapping sounds can be heard, and the smell of sex fills the room making them both dizzy with arousal.

After three hard thrusts and sucks on her clit, Emma came with a loud cry "Regina!"

Regina placed small kisses on Emma's body on her way up to place a sweet kiss to her wife's lips.

"Are you okay, my love?" Regina asked while nuzzling her wife's neck. She's going to let Emma breathe first before kissing her.

"I'm really, really, good, babe" Emma answered breathlessly. Sex with Regina is always great.

"Well I'm glad. I love you." She smiled at her wife before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Gina." Emma answered happily after her kiss with Regina. "You should dress up as the student next time."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my dears! Leave me reviews, pretty please with a cherry on top? xx


End file.
